


Absolution

by LampTheLastScene (Corusco)



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Foursome, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, just for fun, will be longer
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corusco/pseuds/LampTheLastScene
Summary: 他們都深愛著他。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是想了很久很久的一個下地獄的FFTE 4p肉文的片段……先投餵一下寶寶。

反應過來就變成現在這個模樣了。

安田承受著身後的撞擊，喉嚨擠出被打散成輔音元音分開的斷續呻吟，一個個音節墜在已經濕透的床單上。腸壁被一次次粗魯的入侵擴張，過了十幾分鐘逐漸放棄了抵抗，像是注射了肌肉松弛剂似的温热柔软地包裹着火热的性器。

“彻底放松了呢，章ちゃん的這裡。”

身后人覆上他身子的動作使得原本已經深入體內的腫脹陰莖插入得更深。丸山聽著安田帶著哭腔的含糊應同聲，手指在被撐開的穴口徘徊，撫摸著幾近被撐平的褶皺。之前使用這裡的人毫不留情，從腫脹的程度看像是內射了好幾回，帶著血絲的白濁液體隨著操干從縫隙中擠出。

丸山抽離他的身體，惹得安田本能地晃著腰發出不滿的要求。他與前夜那個抹著髮膠強硬按著丸山的腦袋深喉的男子判若兩人，像是另一個人格霸佔了他的身體只曉得被佔有，被越多人佔有越好，因為他們都愛他不是嗎？他們都愛他。

“マル……”

他側過腦袋低低哀求著，額頭上有因為長期用力按著枕頭而留下的滑稽紅色印記。他分開雙腿，骨節分明的手指分開被另一人拍紅的臀瓣，露出翕張的后穴。它一時半會兒還合不上，周圍潤滑劑在床頭昏暗燈光下閃著水光，隱隱約約能看見留在裡面的精液。安田收縮著腸壁，幾個來回便擠出了身體里先前兩人的濁液，順著股縫滴在早就一團糟的床單上。

丸山前面的人是錦戶，從剛才解決完后就靠在床頭抽煙，一支兩支三支，一邊吐著煙圈一邊看著他。他最近變瘦了，可能是夜間地下樂隊的工作不夠他交房租，白天又兼了份職，黑眼圈反倒是顯得他更加性感。他懶散地摸著軟下后依舊可觀的性器，朝安田笑了笑，張開嘴說了幾個無法辨認的詞語。後者馬上配合地抬起身子，他就馬上伸手捏住穿著環的乳尖，向外拉扯時惹來小聲尖叫。

“亮ちゃん……不要扯……”他有氣無力地試著躲避，怎麼看都是欲拒還迎。丸山捏住被抹滿精液的臀瓣重新插入溫暖的身體，準確地摩擦著使得安田哆哆嗦嗦軟在床上只能靠嘴呼吸的腺體。說不定光是這樣就能讓章ちゃん再去一次呢，他一邊想著一邊伸手用力捏住身下人不斷吐著前液的陰莖，沉甸甸的在他手掌中仿佛又要再高潮一次。

“還能再去嗎？”他長久未被尼古丁和焦油腐蝕的聲音平滑，細聲細氣地詢問，仿佛在談論第二天是否會下雨還是依舊晴天。安田的身體在他每次要抽離時總是戀戀不捨地用力吸住他的陰莖，像是令他現在就要繳械似的，儘管屁股現在已經沒有最一開始那麼緊——他們的鼓手總是那個任性的要求第一個進入的人，奶聲奶氣地抱怨說絕對不要當插鬆掉屁股的那個人，仗著自己年紀最小總是提出無理要求。

丸山也不是太在意。他喜歡在安田已被使用過度的濕潤腸道里抽插，下流的液體被推出身子的聲音與空氣湧入后穴的清脆噼啪聲使他興奮不已，還有大倉與錦戶的精液幾近因為多次來回的抽插而打成白漿，沾在他恥毛上像是另一種另類的佔有宣言。

快要失去彈性的甬道包裹著他脹大的性器，毫無抵抗的樣子就和它的主人一樣，此時趴在床上含糊地舔著大倉的手指。他又哭過了，眼睛腫腫的，配上臉頰旁不知是哪個人射上的液體，無聲地宣告著主人尚未被滿足的信息。

安田注意到放慢的動作后馬上別過頭去看他，舌頭舔過乾燥的嘴唇，不顧大倉在他牙縫間輕按的拇指含糊開口，唾液順著嘴角流下脖頸成為亮晶晶的一條線。

“快給我啊……マル，就等你一個了。”

就是這樣一種絕對的關係，變形的依戀與範圍廣闊的愛。丸山在他斑駁的背上落下自己的齒印，額角的汗水滴成一汪池塘。大倉帶著煙霧的吻覆蓋著安田的臉，水聲繚繞。

一同在此溺斃。

 

 

 

 

 

  



End file.
